supreme_uprisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Da Alliance
The Da Alliance was the main organization of the Human Tribe on Earth. The Da Alliance gave students free grade-one energy bars. These bars were mainly made out of potato starch and flour. Of course, there was also some animal fat used. Grade-One Energy Bars were not enough for a normal student's daily diet though. If one paid an extra 20 dayuan, they could exchange it for a grade-two energy bar made of flour, 1/10 premium meat and dire beast fat. The energy contained inside a grade-two energy bar was twice as much as the amount of a grade-one energy bar. A grade-three energy bar, which cost an additional 100 dayuan, was made completely out of premium meat and dire beast fat. The 12 styles of body-strengthening techniques showed in schools that the students studied had been laid out by the Da Alliance, these were the most appropriate fighting techniques for them to train in at this stage. But there was another technique that was showed, the Ape-Dragon Blueprint. There were six diagrams on the Ape-Dragon Blueprint. These were the highest-level secret techniques of the Da Alliance. The Da Alliance nurtured talent, so it distributed a copy of the Ape-Dragon Blueprint to every school. By training according to these six diagrams, one could become an elite student and receive special grooming by the Da Alliance. Humans were constantly under the threat of the Source Beasts. The Da Alliance was famous for its Eight Armies and Three Guards. After the apocalypse, a total of 37 cities were left in the East and the West. These 37 cities are humanity's last bases. Although most humans had moved to the 37 major cities after the Apocalypse, there were also some Sects who had stayed behind in the wilderness. Those Sects had been unwilling to be restricted by the Da Alliance. Whenever the Da Alliance had anything to discuss with the ancient martial families, they would go to the Zhi Ge Hall. Taboo Weapons were too dangerous, so the Da Alliance had assessed every type of Taboo Weapon in existence. The God-Grade Entities of the Da Alliance are members of the Collective God Union. 13 Eastern Cities of the 37 Cities * Chang'an City * Quan'cheng City * Cheng'du City * Shen'du City * Dinghai City * Jin'fu City The 13 Eastern Cities weren't only 13 in the past. There used to be 14 cities in the East, when an intense conflict broke out between the Ancient Martial Families and the Da Alliance. A bloodbath took place. The Martial Grandmasters of the 13 Eastern Cities were mobilized and Taboo Weapons were used to kill a God-Grade Entity. A huge mountain was actually razed to the ground. The Ancient Martial Families retaliated by employing certain methods to destroy one of the 14 cities. Eight Armies of the East Rising Dragon Army: Only elite students can join the Rising Dragon Army. Newcomer King is the strongest trainee in each Rising Dragon Army Elite Class. The Newcomer King receives a 70% discount when purchasing goods. The title of the Newcomer King is valid for one year. The Newcomer King's elite rank is upgraded and he gets 10,000 points a month. Rising Dragon Army has Four Great Generals and Eight Honorary Delegates. The Rising Dragon Army is divided in different squadrons: * Black Dragon Combat Squadron: It was the first in rank combat squadron in the Rising Dragon Army. Everyone's goal was to join the Black Dragon Squadron. * Green Dragon Combat Squadron: It was the sixth in rank combat squadron in the Rising Dragon Army. * Combat Dragon Brigade Royal Forest Military: Giant Twin-Horned Dragon Insignia. Atlas Army: The Altas Army is the Headquarters' favorite child. They get to pick outstanding martialists and huge advantages first. Grand Sky Corps / Grand Sky Military Hanging Sun Legion Valiant Soul Army Sky High Military The strongest between the East Eight Armies. It had several Battalions * Sky Charge Battalion: one of the three strongest Battalions. * Broken Cloud Battalion: one of the three strongest Battalions. * Split Air Battalion: one of the three strongest Battalions. The Sky High Military's Four Great Generals were the Dragon King, the Tiger King, the Leopard King, and the Snake King. Dancing Phoenix Corps / Soaring Phoenix Corps: Ranked at seventh place with the Rising Dragon Army. Three Guards Unlike the eight armies, which took care of all sorts of dire beasts, they handled internal affairs. Koi Guard: The Koi Guard was in charge of maintaining order in the Da Alliance. It was a universal truth that, when people were taken away by the Koi Guard for an investigation, they would usually suffer, if not die. Blood Strike Guard: The Blood Strike Guard was responsible for handling matters related to the various ancient martial families and influential sects. Among the Three Guards, the Blood Strike Guard was the only one that was considered superior to the Koi Guard. If people feared the Koi Guard, then they were scared sh*tless of the Blood Strike Guard. Flood Dragon Guard: The Flood Dragon Guard was in charge of the Da Alliance defense. 17 Western Cities of the 37 Cities * Ancient City of Mei'ya * Liu'feng City * Freedom City * White Gold City * Gezi Town City * Nan'wang City * Mei'ya City Seven-City Coalition of the '37 Cities' * Hao'wang City The 37-City Exchange Meet A Martial Competition to decide the distribution of the resources of the Da Alliance. The Exchange is every five years and it was established by Martial God Luo Kai. The Three Lists Divine List The people on the Divine List are the strongest God-Tier Experts. Sky List The people on the Sky List are the strongest Martial Grandmasters. Earth List The people on the Earth List are the strongest Martial Masters. Ark Plan A plan to avoid the Source Beasts. The plan is to build a massive flying ship that will carry the majority of humanity's elites into space and escape to a planet they have already selected. Ranks They were represented with a letter from the lowest G to the highest S: G, F, E, D, C, B, A, S. The power and wealth changed based on your rank. There was a strict Hierarchy between the different ranks. Insubordination was punished. Bases Base 7: This wasn't Earth. This was a tiny space that interlinked with Earth. As the void that contained those hidden mountains and dangerous source beasts got closer to Earth, the barrier became even thinner. There were some tiny spaces of it that already overlapped with Earth. Based on what he said though, the benefits of this tiny space could not be compared to any other place on Earth. This space contained an active substance that scientists had named the sixth factor. Nobody knew why it had been given such a name, but one thing was for certain. It could prevent the cells of the human body from aging. This meant that it could prolong the average person's lifespan. Just this fact alone could cause humans a lot of trouble. Even if one didn't cultivate, just spending 10 or 20 years in that place could improve their power and speed significantly.